Seven Shades of Gray
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: —warna yang berada di tengah-tengah, spektrum membingungkan— Naoi/Yuri. Human AU. Special gift for PALS.


**Angel Beats! © Jun Maeda (as the story creator...)**

**.**

**Seven Shades of Gray © Arsa Stanleia**

**(a speial gift present for PALS, who has introduced this anime to me) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**in between color, confusing spectrum—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[****一****]**

* * *

Kelabu.

Kedua iris _sea-green _itu seharusnya sejernih batu permata _emerald. _Seharusnya mereka bisa merefleksikan nyawa insan yang memilikinya. Memancarkan detak-detak kehidupan kepada setiap orang yang melihat kedua bola mata tersebut. Namun setitik goresan kecil mampu membuat perubahan yang terdalam dan terburuk. Sebuah garis imajiner berwarna merah membuat kedua permata kecil itu terlapisi dengan pecahan-pecahan kristal cair berbentuk bulat.

Dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi kusam. _Sea-green _yang kusam, suram, dan terluka.

Gadis yang gemetaran. Helaian _magenta _miliknya tetap melambai tertiup angin dari jendela terbuka. Seolah-olah meledek, membuat kepalanya terasa pening dengan tusukan rasa dingin. Seluruh badan itu tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan tak berdaya. Bahkan untuk mengangkat sebelah kaki pun, dia harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangannya.

"Maaf."

Pemuda familiar di sebelah si gadis. Membisikkan kata-kata samar yang meloncat-loncat di udara.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Semua ini."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa _kita_ tak perlu menyesal?" Spektrum hijau gelap. Ikut menari seiring gerakan lembut sang _magenta _kemudian turun menyapu wajahnya.

"Semua sudah terjadi." Permata _sea-green _meredup.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mau...?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya dua kali tentang hal itu, Yuri."

Pecahan-pecahan kristal cair berbentuk bulat mengumpul menjadi satu, kini menjadi bola kristal yang utuh. Jatuh dari lemari tempatnya disimpan, menuruni landasan curam yang tajam. Meninggalkan jejak sungai.

"Jangan."

Tangan yang hangat. Menghancurkan seluruh fragmen kristal di busur penglihatan Yuri.

"Kau gila!" Yuri menggertakkan gigi, amarah tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya, "Apa yang akan orang katakan tentang dirimu? Tidakkah lebih baik jika aku... a-aku yang..."

"Kubilang jangan."

Telunjuk di depan bibir menghentikan gerakan Yuri.

"Aku yang harus menanggungnya, karena aku yang memulai hal ini. _Trust me to do this._ Kau tak perlu takut."

_Takut? Apakah jelas sekali aku terlihat takut?_

Yuri tertawa getir. Tawa yang bertransformasi menjadi rasa kekecewaan di lidah, menutup semua panca inderanya serta membuat dunianya kembali berputar. _Trust. _Kepercayaan. Harta paling berharganya telah terenggut oleh orang yang sama, dan mungkin sekarang dia harus lebih berhati-hati. Tapi Yuri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya berharap jarum jam berhenti berlari. Dia hanya berharap udara mau membeku. Dia hanya berharap agar bisa kembali ke bab sebelumnya. Harapan tak realistis. Harapan tak berguna, karena dengan harapan itulah Yuri semakin mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan **kesalahan besar. **

Telah terpampang warna keabuan yang tak bisa Yuri mengerti, menutupi seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"Kita _kelabu_, Ayato. Kau lihat itu?"

Anggukkan kecil.

"Ya, aku lihat. Dan aku mengetahuinya."

* * *

**[****二****]**

* * *

Hebat.

Sambutan paling ramah yang pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah kesunyian palsu, menutupi kasak-kusuk bernada negatif di balik atom-atom karbondioksida. Yuri tak berkomentar. Tangan si gadis _magenta_ terselip di balik genggaman hangat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan lurus ke depan, terfokus pada satu titik.

_Pintu ruang kepala sekolah._

"Yuri."

Lirihan yang begitu dalam, dengan aksen kesedihan di akhir kata.

Yuri menoleh, "Yui-chan."

Ayato tak menghalangi langkah Yuri yang menghampiri sekumpulan remaja berusia sama di sudut koridor. Gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Yui-chan' tadi maju terlebih dahulu, memeluk Yuri dengan mata sembab. Rambut gulali Yui yang melebihi pinggang itu bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, menciptakan sebuah gelombang transversal. Bagi Ayato, ucapan Yui secepat kaset yang sedang diputar _fast forward. _Intinya, ada sebuah kekacauan kecil di balik percakapan mereka, tapi Yuri tetap bersikap tenang. Alisnya tak lagi membentuk sudut lancip, melainkan garis lurus.

_Sungguh berbeda dari kepribadian aslinya._

"Hoi, Ayato!"

Beberapa pemuda di belakang Yui memanggil dirinya, terutama si-rambut-biru-yang-berwajah-menyebalkan. Sama seperti Yui, mereka menanyakan hal-hal yang serupa, dibumbui dengan rasa kebingungan. Ayato menjaga atmosfer agar tetap stabil, setidaknya agar gadis_nya_ tidak merasa semakin gugup. Karena dia tahu, pertanyaan setengah retoris dari Hideki Hinata—si-rambut-biru-yang-berwajah-menyebalkan itu—bisa menambah tingkat stress dari Yurippe_nya_, membuat pikiran gadis tersebut semakin kacau. _Persoalan ini memang tak semudah menekan saklar lampu. _Namun Ayato cukup bersyukur karena beberapa diantara mereka akhirnya memberikan nasihat yang benar-benar nasihat dari Yuzuru Otonashi. Senior Ayato, orang yang pertama kali membuatnya menjadi anak yang 'normal,' tanpa harus bersikap begitu serius.

"Kau tahu, Ayato Naoi," Yuzuru menghembuskan nafas dengan sedikit keresahan, "Aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Karena ini urusan kalian berdua, dan kalian yang menghadap kepala sekolah. Mungkin bagimu ini sebuah pepesan kosong—_since you aren't really into this,_ tapi aku rasa... kau dan Yuri harus memercayai Tuhan dan bukan menuruti keinginan kalian sendiri."

_Beku._

_Hening._

_Kepalan tangan Yuri sudah mulai terbentuk, _Ayato melirik ekspresi sang _magenta. _

"Terima kasih, Otonashi_-senpai_."

Sentakan yang langsung mengguncang lengan Yuri, menandakan bahwa Ayato tak ingin ia terlarut dalam dekapan kebimbangan mendengar pernyataan senior mereka. Ayato mengerti betul, Yuri belum bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yuzuru, sejak hidup gadis itu runtuh karena kematian ketiga adiknya. _Semua orang tahu, Yuri Nakamura mendeklarasikan diri sebagai musuh dari Yang Maha Esa._ Meski ada sepotong bagian dari diri Ayato yang menentang kepercayaan gadis_nya, _Ayato sendiri masih _abu-abu_. Dia mengenal siapa Yang Maha Esa itu, namun di saat yang sama, Ayato Naoi merasa bahwa dirinya belum cukup taat untuk menjadi Anak Tuhan yang baik.

_Ayato merasa gagal. Dalam hal jiwa dan raga._

Kelabu bernaung di balik punggung kedua insan tersebut, mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam _jebakan_.

* * *

**[****三****]**

* * *

Mual.

Kata yang simpel untuk melukiskan keadaan Yuri secara harafiah maupun tidak. Pintu toilet bahkan hampir patah karena terlalu sering dibanting ketika gadis itu bolak-balik untuk menghentikan gejolak aneh di dalam perutnya. Diam-diam Yuri bersumpah serapah. Mengapa hukum alam harus menyiksanya seperti ini?

"Yuri?"

Ia menoleh. Spektrum hijau_ lagi_. Usapan pada punggungnya membuat nafas Yuri kembali teratur, "Sudahlah, kau lebih baik kembali tidur."

"Hn."

"Mau dibuatkan susu hangat?"

Yuri menggeleng lemah atas tawaran tersebut, "Terima kasih, tidak usah, Ayato."

Ayato mengambil mantel biru gelap dari gantungan baju di balik pintu, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Yuri. Udara memang mulai menurun, dan sejujurnya Ayato takut keadaan Yuri akan memburuk ketika musim dingin datang. Obat dan vitamin dari dokter selalu dikonsumsi rutin, meski gadis _magenta _itu tetap saja merasa tidak enak badan setiap saat.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Ayato bertanya, menautkan lengannya di pinggang Yuri.

"Mungkin."

Iris _sea-green _Yuri menelusuri kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Masih ada 218 hari lagi. Akhir dari segala rasa sesak di dalam tubuhnya, akhir dari penambahan molekul-molekul dalam rongga perutnya. Lalu Yuri akan terbebas, meski dalam hal lain ia akan terkekang untuk selamanya.

"Aku takut."

Yuri berbicara, gesturnya berubah pasif.

"Aku takut menghadapi hari _H."_

Tentu saja. Pengalaman pertama. Dalam usia 17 tahun. _Bahkan 17 kurang sebulan untuk Yuri_. Ayato pun tak bisa menyalahkan gadis_nya, _tentu karena dialah yang punya andil besar atas _'huga-booga problem'_ yang mereka hadapi. Masalah yang mirip dengan zat adiktif. Awalnya memang terasa menyenangkan. Lama kelamaan, mereka membuatmu kecanduan. _Addicted. _Kamu butuh dosis yang lebih banyak, frekuensi yang lebih besar... sama seperti _apa _yang Ayato dan Yuri alami.

Mesin waktu Doraemon bahkan tak bisa memutar ulang semua kecelakaan fisis dan biologis yang terjadi diantara mereka.

_Ayato sendiri takut. Takut ia tak bisa bertanggungjawab, takut kalau-kalau nyawa Yuri harus terenggut ketika proses penyelesaian dilakukan._

"Tenanglah."

Tubuh Yuri direngkuh oleh kedua tangan kurus dan panjang yang kini sibuk mencari nafkah itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan secara induksi ke kutub-kutub terdingin dalam hatinya. Menopang tubuhnya yang tak lagi seperti dulu, yang kini dipenuhi dengan sisa-sisa kejahatan mereka di kisah sebelumnya.

"_Trust me to do this,_" Ayato mengulangi ucapannya yang terdahulu.

"_But... could we... d-do it this way?"_ lagi-lagi Yuri bertanya, keraguan terasa asam di mulutnya.

"_Yeah."_

"Kalau tidak berhasil, bagaimana?"

"_I'm always here for you. No matter what will happen between us."_

Yuri menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa pemuda ini baik sekali? Mengapa harus Ayato yang ikut terbawa oleh masalah Yuri? Bukankah masa depan Ayato akan lebih baik daripada dirinya jika ia membiarkan kesalahan mereka luruh oleh cara yang ilegal?

Yuri tetap tidak mengerti. Sel kelabu otaknya serasa menghitam seperti arang.

* * *

**[****四****]**

* * *

Kue.

Bentuknya tabung. Tak terlalu besar. Terbuat dari bolu berlapis _dark chocolate_ dan _white chocolate_, serta diberi taburan keju di atasnya. Bahkan ada sebuah ceri di tengah sana, berdampingan dengan lilin angka 1 dan 7. Sederhana. Jauh dari kata glamor, jauh dari kesan _fun_ yang biasa diusung pada perayaan _sweet seventeen. _Undangannya pun sederhana, hanya sebuah _e-mail. _Tamu-tamu perayaan itu begitu spesial, hanya teman-teman dan keluarga dekat mereka. Perayaan ulang tahun di sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya digunakan sementara sampai mereka menyelesaikan semua masalah teknis dan administratif. Nantinya, mereka akan pindah ke tempat lain yang sudah diusahakan oleh kedua keluarga.

Dan objek yang merayakannya tak lain tak bukan ialah sang _magenta _Yuri Nakamura. Meski sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang dipenuhi rasa mual, gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersikap ceria di hadapan semua orang. Ia tak mau mengecewakan sahabat-sahabat yang masih berjuang bersamanya hingga detik ini. Ia tak mau melihat kerutan di wajah keluarganya (dan juga mertuanya!).

Terutama sekali, Yuri tak ingin keadaannya merusak sebagian dari rasa bahagia Ayato yang tak bisa didapatkannya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuri-chaaaan!"

"_Otanjoubi!"_

"Semoga kalian terus bahagia~"

"_Wish you the best!_"

Senyuman, salaman, dan pelukan. Tiga hal yang—untuk saat ini—bisa menambal lubang kelabu di sudut hati Yuri dan Ayato.

* * *

**[****五****]**

* * *

Bising.

Gendang telinganya bergetar. Erangan kesakitan, yang samar suara roda berputar, denyut alat kardiograf, serta gumaman rendah dari suasana sekitar bercampur seperti mantra yang memaku dirinya di kursi _beige _tersebut. Wajah gemetar diantara ratusan wajah pucat yang lalu-lalang. Sendirian, menunggu salah satu manusia berpakaian serba hijau dan putih itu memanggilnya, memberitahu bahwa keadaan di dalam baik-baik saja.

_...178, 177, 176, 175..._

Dimulai dengan _countdown _dari 300.

Ayato Naoi tak ingin merasa khawatir. Ayato Naoi tak ingin wajah kemenangannya luntur, walau momen ini adalah momen-momen berharga. Ayato Naoi tidak mau merasa kalah dari masalah. Ayato Naoi tak mau gagal. Bahkan Ayato Naoi akan kembali menghitung dari 500 jika garis _finish _belum tersentuh oleh gadis_nya._

Bukan, istri_nya._

Karena semua mimpi buruk itu perlahan berubah menjadi tambalan kenyataan. Resmi sudah. Rumah sakit menjadi perhentian berikutnya, sebelum mereka beranjak ke petak nomor 5 yang bisa saja mengembalikan keadaan mereka sebobrok di nomor 1. Pemuda berambut hijau gelap itu masih ingat bagaimana wangi tinta emas kepala sekolah yang menghantarkan dirinya dan _istrinya _menuju ke luar kehidupan normal. Bagai terkurung dalam kegelapan, kata-kata yang ditulis beliau menggemparkan semesta, bahkan aspek-aspek terkecil di dalam hidup Ayato.

"_...mungkin bagimu ini sebuah pepesan kosong—_since you aren't really into this_, tapi aku rasa... kau dan Yuri harus memercayai Tuhan dan bukan menuruti kata hati kalian sendiri."_

Saran dari Otonashi-kun. _Senpai_nya.

Giliran Ayato yang mampu tertawa getir. Ia bahkan tak tahu cara untuk berdoa! Bagaimana ia mampu mengutarakan masalahnya kepada Tuhan jika berdoa saja terasa seperti bunuh diri?! Mungkinkah dirinya sudah berubah menjadi benar-benar tak bermoral setelah sekian lama terabaikan seperti ini...?

"Bicara saja."

_Eh?!_

Komentar dari bangku di seberang Ayato yang masih menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan berkerut dalam. Dengan wajah _stoic _yang tak kalah lurus dari Ayato, dengan spektrum putih dan keemasan, dengan gerakan lembut yang tak bisa ditiru. Sang primadona. Sang ketua, rekan kerjanya di Organisasi Intra Sekolah ketika ia masih dianggap sebagai anak baik-baik. Orang yang terkenal dengan nama panggilan _Angel. _

_Kanade. Kanade Tachibana_

"Itu tidak mudah, _President,_" ledeknya dengan nada sengit yang tertekan. "Aku bukan tipe yang religius sepertimu."

"Tuhan hanya sejauh doa," Kanade membalas. "Dan doa itu tidak harus neko-neko. Doa yang tulus dan jujur adalah doa dari dalam hati, doa yang sopan, doa yang mengutarakan perasaan kita. Pujian, rasa syukur, permintaan pengampunan, dan permintaan khusus dalam kehidupan kita masing-masing. Doa itu adalah _bicara. _Kau bisa berbicara dengan Tuhan."

Ayato meringis, "Tapi... bagaimana memulainya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan: pujian, rasa syukur, permintaan pengampunan, dan permintaan khusus," jawab Kanade lagi dengan suara sejuk. "Doa itu gratis, Naoi_-san_. Tuhan tak pernah meminta bayaran atas doa."

"Apakah Dia mau mendengar doaku?"

"Tentu."

Senyum kecut menghiasi bibir Ayato, "Kau bercanda, Tachibana? Kesalahanku dan Yuri termasuk dalam _seven deadly sins, _'kan? Kau yakin Ia mau memaafkan kami?"

Kanade menatap Ayato lurus-lurus. Ada secercah rasa tak sabar yang berkelip di bola mata keemasannya. Mungkin dia merasa _geregetan_ dengan kilahan Ayato sedari tadi?

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas, "Baik. Kuberi contoh yang mudah. Kau bisa bernafas, dan kau tahu itu. Lalu kau dan Yuri melakukan kesalahan besar. Pertanyaanku, apakah kau masih bisa bernafas sekarang?"

"Ya..."

"Kalau Tuhan membencimu, Dia pasti sudah membiarkanmu dan Yuri tak bernafas lagi. Dia masih menyayangimu, dan masih menunggumu untuk meminta ampun," lanjut Kanade.

Ayato terdiam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kanade yang runtut dan jelas.

"Intinya: Tuhan tidak membenci orangnya, tapi Tuhan membenci _dosanya._" Kanade bangkit dari posisi duduk, lalu berjalan mendekati Ayato. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut. Bahkan ada senyuman kecil yang muncul di wajahnya, membuat Kanade terlihat sangat _welas asih._ "Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan itu, dan kuharap kau mau untuk mulai berbicara kepada Tuhan."

"Terima kasih, Tachibana," Ayato menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap gadis mungil yang dulu pernah mengisi kekosongan hidupnya untuk sementara. "Aku juga minta maaf... karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu, Otonashi_-kun, _dan semua orang..."

"Memang sulit jika kau terlibat dalam emosi remaja yang labil dan terjebak diantara 2 pilihan," gumam Kanade, "Tapi jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada Tuhan."

"...um."

Sebelum berbalik pergi, Kanade menepuk pundak Ayato sekali lagi, "Salam untuk Yuri da jangan lupa segera kabari kami. Aku harap perempuan, tapi laki-laki pun tak masalah."

Ayato tertawa kecil, walau hatinya masih terasa berat.

"Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih, Tachibana."

"Sama-sama, Naoi_-san._"

Lambaian tangan hangat itu tampaknya mampu menutupi kesan keabuan dari rumah sakit.

Setelah Kanade pergi, Ayato kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Mencoba untuk berdoa. Mencoba. Berdoa. Harus dicoba._ Memori Ayato tentang doa masih tersisa satu per tiga puluh dua. Jadi ia menarik nafas perlahan, menghembuskannya halus, melipat kedua tangannya, menunduk, dan mulai memejamkan mata.

_Ya Tuhan..._

* * *

**[****六****]**

* * *

Kabar.

Dimulai dengan deringan pada telepon genggam _silver _milik _Angel. _Sebuah _e-mail. _Singkat, tapi mampu menggambarkan kelegaan luar biasa yang dialami oleh pengirimnya. Yui dan Hideki Hinata ricuh (seperti biasa), berebutan untuk melihat pesan tersebut, tapi akhirnya Kanade memberikan kesempatan pada Yuzuru Otonashi untuk melihatnya lebih dulu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yuzuru dan Ayato sudah seperti kakak adik.

_From : iamayato_naoi_

_To : tachikanade_

_Subject : _You guys should be happy.

_Terutama kau, Kanade. Hasilnya perempuan. Cantik dan lucu. Keadaan Yuri stabil, meski sempat rewel mengapa proses pembiusannya terlalu lama__._

_Kalian bisa datang lusa kalau mau._

Diam-diam, Yuzuru menyeka sudut matanya yang memanas. Terharu, bersyukur, dan lega. Bagi seorang Yuzuru Otonashi, Yuri maupun Ayato sama seperti saudaranya sendiri dan menggantikan kehadiran Hatsune yang telah lama tiada. Ia akan turut bahagia jika mereka juga bahagia.

"Eh, mengapa Otonashi_-senpai _menangis?!"

Tiba-tiba Yui berteriak. Pertarungannya dengan Hinata terhenti sejenak. Yuzuru hanya mengedarkan pandang ke arah Kanade yang langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kabar baik dari Naoi dan Yuri."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menghindar dari sikutan tangan Yui yang berikutnya. Sembari tertawa, Yuzuru meletakkan ponsel Kanade di tengah _tatami, _menyuruh mereka untuk membaca sendiri pesan tersebut. Berbagai cara mengekspresikan kebahagiaan langsung terlihat, bahkan _Angel _pun tersenyum lebar meski masih bersikap _cool._

Tak ada lagi awan kelabu, tak ada lagi jurang penuh abu.

* * *

**[****七****]**

* * *

Kilau.

_Sea-green _yang serupa, berkilauan memantulkan cahaya lampu. Jari-jari kecil yang menggapai, mencari tambatan untuk berlindung. Seperti boneka, tapi lebih nyata daripada boneka. _Betapa hebatnya Tuhan yang bisa menyatukan segala hal kompleks antar manusia dan memasukkan rasio yang tepat, _pikir Ayato heran. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil tersebut, membuat Ayato bisa menghirup wangi khas dari belahan genetikanya.

"Lihat, sejernih matamu."

Ayato kini menatap perempuan yang menggendong bayi _mereka, _gadis berspektrum _magenta _dan _sea-green_. Kombinasi warna yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Tangan gadis itu masih disusupi jarum infus, dan wajahnya tetap sepucat kemarin. Yuri Nakamura masih butuh banyak istirahat.

Senyum Yuri terkembang, "Tapi dia punya wajahmu, Ayato. Wajahmu yang imut, bukan wajah dingin."

Ayato pura-pura cemberut mendengar komentar _istrinya_, membuat Yuri kontan tertawa renyah.

"Ngomong-ngomong... sebentar lagi teman-teman datang," Ayato mengusap-usap dahi si bayi. "Jadi kau setuju... untuk memberi namanya... _itu_?"

"Hum," Yuri mengangguk ceria, walau tanda kelelahan belum lepas dari dirinya. "_Ayura Oración_. Ayato, Yuri Nakamura, dan _sebuah doa_."

_Karena pada akhirnya, Yuri tahu Sosok yang Satu-satunya memegang kehidupan mereka. Karena Ayato pun sadar, hidup bukan terjadi karena kebetulan, tapi karena Yang Maha Esa sudah menyusun _blue print _manusia dengan sempurna. Karena mereka berdua telah kembali dari jalan abu-abu menuju ke sisi terang._

Pelangi sudah datang. Bayangan kelabu kalah, lalu lenyap tanpa sisa.

* * *

.

.

完成了

.

.

.

* * *

_Ya Tuhan..._

_Sudikah Engkau mendengar doaku ini? Sudikah aku menghadap kepadaMu? Ampuni aku. Mungkin kesalahanku dan dia sudah terlalu banyak untuk dituliskan, dan lembar-lembar bukuMu tak cukup lagi menampungnya._

_Tapi kumohon, aku butuh Engkau sekarang ini... dan selamanya._

_Terima kasih Kau masih mau menerimaku, manusia hina yang telah menghujat namaMu karena ketidakadilan dunia dan sifat keabuannya._

_Amin._


End file.
